


Surprises and Praises, All for You

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vex has a Sugar Mama AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sister series to Vax Cam AU, Sugar Mama Delilah AU, Surprise Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Delilah always surprises Vex, though never in the middle of one of their times together.  Nor did Vex ever think that Delilah may have someone else in her life, like a husband!  But these surprises ends up giving Vex more enjoyment than worry as she performs for two instead of just one during this show.This is a sister series toVax Cam AUthat I have going on.  But this time, It is strictly one-on-one time with Delilah and Vex.  This was another suggestion that can be foundhere.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Vex'ahlia
Series: Vex has a Sugar Mama AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Surprises and Praises, All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the prompt that was sent into my askbox:
> 
> "One of the Briarwoods walking in on their partner video calling and coming into the frame behind behind them, asking if that's their new pet/toy. Vex or Vax being stunned by how beautiful they both are, and getting embarrassed n hot by them fucking on camera for them, talking about how much that Briarwood loves to coo about them"
> 
> Of course I chose Vex, mainly because I knew it would be more fun writing her getting embarrassed in front of the two Briarwoods than Vax.

Between one moan and the next, Vex's eyes slipped shut as she moved against the vibrator she had deep inside of her and opened to see that it wasn't just her watching anymore. A quick flash of panicked embarrassment flushed all of her exposed skin a dark red. Her hand tried to cover herself up, but the computer camera had been positioned in a way to allow Delilah truly a sight to not miss a thing. Now that haunted Vex as she was naked for another!

"Vex, darling," Delilah cooed out, voice soft as before when she was coaching Vex to try something new, "don't be _shy_. This is just my darling husband. I told him about you, us, and he wanted to see the lovely sight you are."

Vex felt another flush run across her skin, though this was not from embarrassment of being seen nude by someone she didn't know. She still felt aroused as before, even a little more so by that hungry stare given by Delilah's husband. There was a heavy want that darkened those eyes, which grew darker when Vex moved her legs open even more and began to tease herself.

This wasn’t a part of what they agreed to, not even close to anything what was shared just between them. But, then again, if he wasn’t upset and if Delilah trusted him, then maybe she should have another appreciating set of eyes.

Delilah made a pleased sound when Vex began to sink the dildo deep inside of her and moaned as every inch sunk in with ease and vibrated as it went. Vex didn’t hear anything of the same from Delilah’s husband, but she could still see just how much he was still enjoying the show she was putting on for her. For the both of them now.

“Does she often talk about me?” Vex dared to ask, voice sultry and only jumping with a gasp that leapt from her lips. The free hand not slipping the toy inside of her reached down to rub against her wet folds, making sure to coat her fingers generously. Once they were, she lifted up to her lips for a taste, wrapping her tongue around each and every finger without taking her eyes off the camera.

Delilah appreciated the sight of Vex tasting herself greatly, leaning slightly closer to her computer screen as though she could reach through it to taste as well. Vex even dared to tease her “generous benefactor” by making a curling motion against her lips before licking up the finger. The brilliantly white teeth of the rich woman clashed drastically against her wine-red lips.

With all this teasing, Vex nearly missed when the man standing behind Delilah’s chair answered her back, “She does, my love’s pet. Talks about how obedient you are, loving, teasing, spoiled, and so unabashedly sensual with your own body for her enjoyment. Such high praise coming from my love, if I do say so myself.”

All that praise stunned Vex still. Her eyes went wide as she stared at them both, though mostly on Delilah and her pleased face. Vex wondered if this had been planned between them. Her stomach muscles clenched, as well as her own inner muscles around the vibrator, and she felt too turned on. Her breathing was near breathless, jumping between each gasping breath and shaky exhale.

Just as her thighs began to shake, since her body already had been getting closer to the cusp of orgasm while she had been watched by the new face, Delilah decided to take Vex’s attention back away from her husband, “Now, let’s not forget what you were doing, lovely. No need to feel _embarrassed_ in hearing the truth.”

“You’re right,” Vex breathed out, gasping when her hand nudged the tip of the vibrator against a more sensitive spot inside of her, “You’re, mm, so right.” Her hips bucked up as she moaned out now, eyelids fluttering close again. 

The thought of whether or not he would still be there when she opened them back up affected Vex more than she would have liked to think about or even admit. Having someone else, especially as charmingly handsome as Delilah’s husband was, watching her work herself with the toy and watching her get off to the knowledge of pleasing for them was something Vex hadn’t even considered when starting this with Delilah. It had been just between them two, and Vex hadn’t minded that.

But now, she definitely could feel two sets of eyes watching her as she pushed the toy deep inside of her, thrusting it in and out to a pace that probably will leave her hand aching later. Usually she wouldn’t be so hard on herself, wanting to enjoy using whatever toy that was going to help her cum for Delilah. But pleasure now was only ever for one person.

It was all for Delilah. 

Well, Delilah and her husband who knew the way to Vex’s arousal just as much as Delilah did.

He cooed to her like Delilah would do, apparently doing so for Delilah now as Vex felt the rise inside of her before her orgasm crashed hard. Her legs shook as the toy was pushed deep inside of her, vibrating the orgasm through her system too. She felt like jelly after it hit, resting on her bed and wondering if she would be able to move anytime soon. When Vex finally managed to open her eyes, a pleased look in Delilah’s eyes matched her husband’s; both wearing a smile for Vex as well for the show.

(Later, when she checked to see how much Delilah had gifted to her, Vex noticed the amount was clearly doubled.

The message read that, since there had been two, then Vex deserved double for pleasing them both. Vex didn’t mind the addition one bit, finding herself getting off later in the bath to the images of both Delilah and her husband watching her. It was a nice arousing thought that claimed another orgasm by them, even if she was alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! I would love to here more on what you all think of this new series and general smut!


End file.
